Charlie Burchman
Name: Charlie Burchman Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Himself Appearance: Charles is the example of spoiled rich kids living in California. He is short, 5'3", much shorter than many of his other classmates. Then again, he is also much more large than his classmates as well: weighing at 204 lbs. His babyface seems to make her look even more childish. He always wears the same clothing: white shirts, different colors of vests, green slacks and black dress shoes. As it appears to the naked eye, Charlie does not have much sense in fashion: his hair is always combed over to onside, making him look even more of a egotistical brat than he already is(if such a thing is possible). Biography: Pompous. That is the word that could describe the Burchman heritage in perfect clarity. Every single Burchman kin born at the beginning of the 20th century have grown to be extremely wealthy without doing almost any work to get it. From Jerald Burchman who was ruler over a large settlement in England, and Lincoln Burchman who happened to be the rich son of a oil tycoon The most recent of these portentous layabouts is Thomas Burchman, who's only actual accomplishment is having the biggest mansion on Stonegate Island (although many of the residence living on the secluded place find it to be more of an eyesore than an actual place of residence). Of course, there is the next generation to think about, and (un)luckily Thomas has bred. Enter Charlie Burchman. Charlie is like everything his father ever was. Arrogant. Self-righteous. Not to mention egotistical. Did we mention self-righteous? But for everything that Thomas has forcefed into his spawn, Charlie takes it to the extreme. In essence, he thinks that he is much better than everyone else. This state of mind stands tall during situations where it appears that he has it much worse than others that he deems not worth his time. Kids have found him as a nuisance since his many years in private school. Even though he had been in private school for all of his childhood, he was put into a public school when he was about to enter into high school. Maybe everyone, even the teachers, were so tired of his nature that they kicked him out. Maybe Charlie requested to leave, feeling that he was "too" good for private school. No one seems to know. For whatever reason Charles left private school, and since his father wasn't the epitome of intelligent design, he was sent to Southridge High School. Public School is very different from Private School, but to people like Charlie, it's all the same. Even if his attitude brought him more hatred from his schoolmates, they usually just ignored him for the most part. Still, Charlie has been the same person for the past ten years of his natural born life. One person may want to ask why, and the answer is very simple: Charlie is arrogant. And Ignorant. And self-centered. The reason why he hasn't made any positive improvements in the past years is because he nor his father sees any need for it. He is mature at times, but most times it's either his way or no way. And, because he feels so strongly about himself, his total lack of sense during arguments means that he wins at almost every single dispute. That's why everyone decides to leave him be. And... when he enters into this game, it certainly seems like he'll not only be a lone dog, but a lone dog that refuses to lay down. Advantages: Charlie's willpower is bar to none. If he gets shot full of lead, he will get up and fight back no matter what. If he's close to ending up as another body to the pile, he will completely refuse to die. Unless if someone shoots him in the head at blank-point range, Charlie will last for a very long time. Plus, he doesn't give a shit about anyone. This means he won't align himself, and that also means that he won't be double-crossed anytime soon. Disadvantages: No one likes Charlie. At all. No friends in the game essentially equals more people to look out for. He isn't exactly that physically fit. In fact, he most likely will die from exhaustion than anything else. Designated Number: Male Student no. 23 The above biography is as written by Ciel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Golf Club Conclusions: Why is it that we always get at least one rich punk who thinks he's the best thing to ever exist on this mudhole? Fat slob, too. I always love it when these types bite it. His determination might make things interesting, but determination is no match for a bullet. I hope this fatass dies a particularly painful death. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Ivye Dewley Collected Weapons: Golf Club (issued weapon, to Bobby Jacks) Allies: None Enemies: Keith Jackson, Izzy Cheung, Madison Conner, Trey Leyton, Bobby Jacks, Ivye Dewley Mid-Game Evaluation: Charlie's game was a short one. He came upon the lookout tower, only to find the occupants inside in sheer chaos. Madison Conner had just inadvertantly shot Izzy Cheung, and the group seemed to be turning on one another, or at least, turning on Madison. Seeing Keith Jackson wielding a shotgun, Charlie saw it as an opportunity to increase his weapons arsenal and attacked Keith, hoping to beat and then strangle him with the golf club. Keith managed to get away from Charlie and blasted him twice with the shotgun, but Charlie wasn't giving up without a fight. During the brawl, Izzy smashed him in the head with her weapon, but he still wasn't down for the count. It was when Ivye Dewley, who had been watching curiously from outside, tossed a grenade inside the building that somehow managed to land in his mouth that Charlie finally met his grizzly end. Post-Game Evaluation: Well, this kid had the right idea, he just went about it the wrong way. It's not like he would've survived too long, even if he'd gotten B07's shotgun. He was too much of a fatass to survive in the heat for very long. Memorable Quotes: Hello.... what's all this then? Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Charlie, in chronological order. V3: *From Serenity to Shame Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Charlie Burchman. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Charlie Burchman taught us all a valuable lesson... DON’T EAT GRENADES! Category:V3 Students